The Day You Went Away
by Ran Hime
Summary: Naruto pikir, ia adalah orang yg paling mengerti Deidara. Sampai suatu hari ketika Itachi datang kepadanya dan memohon sesuatu. Saat itulah ia sadar, jika ia terlalu egois dan tidak tahu apapun tentang kakaknya itu./ "Jika harus memilih, kau akan memilih apa, Naruto-kun?"/ "Kumohon Naruto-san, jangan biarkan aku kehilangan Deidara."/ SasuNaru, ItaDei/ Discontinue
_"Sasuke-kun?"_

 _Suara lemah itu terasa menusuk hati Sasuke. Ia tidak tahu bahkan tidak akan mungkin bisa merasakan apa yang tengah gadis itu rasakan._

 _"Jika aku terlahir lagi ... Masihkah kau mencintaiku?"_

 _Sasuke ingin menangis, namun ia tidak bisa. Bagaimana pun ia telah berjanji tidak akan menangis lagi untuk alasan apapun. Bahkan jika ternyata gadis di depannya pergi dengan cepat._

 _"Sasuke-kun ... Daisuki!"_

 _Tidak ada kata yang terucap sedikitpun. Bahkan ketika gadis itu harus menyambut malaikat kematian di meja operasi. Tidak ada air mata ketika gadis itu menutup mata untuk selamanya. Bahkan wajah pucat itu tidak berekspresi sedikitpun ketika pemakaman gadis itu telah selesai._

 _Uchiha Sasuke masih tidak percaya akan semua. Ia hanya menatap gundukan di depannya dalam diam. Ia ingin berteriak jika bisa. Namun semua tidak dapat tersampaikan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Naruto fanfiction_

 _Present:_

 _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_

 _The Day You Went Away_ _© Ran Hime_

 _SasuNaru, ItaDei_

 _Drama, Hurt/Comfort_

 _M rated_

 _AU, OOC, Shonen ai, Typo_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Prolog

.

Sasuke terbangun dari mimpinya ketika ia mendengar suara ribut di ruang tamu. Ia menarik tubuhnya dan terdiam sebentar di atas ranjang. Ia ingin marah ketika acara tidurnya terganggu begitu saja. Ia baru pulang jam 3 pagi dari klub malam dengan kondisi mabuk.

Ia butuh istirahat. Kepalanya masih begitu pusing.

Sasuke turun dari ranjang dengan geraman kesal. Semenjak ayahnya menikah lagi, ia merasa tidak tenang tinggal di rumah besar ayahnya. Bahkan Itachi saja lebih memilih tinggal di apartemen daripada tinggal bersama ibu tirinya.

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar. Tidak seperti biasanya ibu tirinya itu berkata agak keras. Bagaimana pun wanita itu selalu bertutur sapa lembut sekalipun ayahnya tidak ada di rumah. Wanita itu terlalu baik untuk menjadi ibu tiri. Dan abaikan tentang ibu tiri yang jahat. Karena bagaimana pun Uzumaki Kushina tidak menginginkan harta ayahnya.

"Ada apa ini?"

Sasuke berhenti di anak tangga. Oniknya menatap ibu tirinya sedang berdebat dengan seorang pemuda yang mungkin seusianya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun ... Maaf mengganggu tidurmu."

Dan lihatlah betapa rasa tak enak hati itu terpancar dari wajah istri baru Uchiha Fugaku. Mantan pacar waktu SMA ... Konyol sekali ayahnya menikahi wanita itu setelah ibunya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu. Garis hidup mereka terlalu drama.

"Ibu ..."

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke bisa menyerukan kata itu lagi setelah ibunya pergi. Masa bodoh! Bagi Sasuke, apapun itu tidaklah penting.

"...Kau membawa siapa?"

Hanya sekedar basa-basi ketika Sasuke melihat pemuda dalam cengkraman Kushina masih membelakanginya. Bagaimana pun ia terlahir dari keluarga terhormat macam Uchiha. Dan sopan santun serta rasa hormat adalah ajaran pertama dalam sejarah keluarga Uchiha.

"Dia putraku, Sasuke-kun!"

Kening Sasuke mengerut perlahan. Ah, iya! Ia baru ingat jika ibu tirinya itu mempunyai anak. Dan ketika tiba waktunya, anak itu akan ikut bersama Kushina dan tinggal bersama di rumah menyedihkan ini. Bahkan jika ia tidak lupa, saudara tirinya itu akan berada di satu sekolah dengannya.

"Naruto ... Sapalah kakakmu itu."

"BERHENTILAH MEMBUAL. KAU DAN MEREKA SAMA SAJA."

pemuda itu berteriak dan membuat ibu tiri Sasuke terlihat sedih. Kasihan sekali, jika boleh Sasuke mengatakan hal itu.

"Naruto ..."

"Brengsek ... Bagaimana bisa semua orang mempermainkanku. Bahkan kakakku sendiri."

Bocah itu kembali mengumpat sembari menarik kasar tangannya dari genggaman Kushina. Wanita itu terdorong hampir jatuh jika saja Sasuke terlambat bereaksi menangkap tubuh ibunya.

"Berani sekali kau kepada ibuku!" Sasuke mendekap Kushina yang masih terdiam dan sedih.

"Ibumu?" cibir Naruto dingin, "dia sudah mempunyai anak tapi masih berani membawaku? Dia pikir aku apa?"

Pemuda itu mengangkat kepalanya hingga Sasuke dapat dengan jelas melihat wajah Naruto. Tiba-tiba kepalanya pusing. Wajah itu ... Mata itu ... Kenapa begitu familiar. Entah dimana ia melihat wajah itu.

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya dan tersenyum tipis pada wanita itu.

"Aku hanya pusing. Aku ingin istirahat."

Sasuke kembali melangkah. Menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Wajah itu ... Mata itu ... Sasuke masih memikirkan tentang anak ibu tirinya itu. Ia menggeleng. Seharusnya ia tidak terlalu berpikir di saat efek mabuk masih tersisa.

Mungkin, ya ... Mungkin ia harus tidur lagi sebelum berangkat sekolah nanti.

.

.

To be Continue ...


End file.
